Mystery Man
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: WARNING: Slash::MWPP Era::RLSB::Slight LEJP::OneShot: Some kids get Advent Gifts for the 25 days of December. Remus gets unexpected presents from his Mystery Man. But his biggest surprise yet is when he finds out who Anonymous really is on Christmas Day!


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

Remus' hands were scribbling away at blotchy notes for Transfiguration when there was a loud slam of the door heard, along with muffled laughs. Turning his head – Remus wasn't surprised when he saw Sirius and James stumbling into the classroom and giving McGonagall a curt nod as she stared sternly at them, pursing her lips. Sirius and James hurried over to the empty seats next to Remus, giving the werewolf a mischievous smile.

"What were you two buffoons doing this time?" Remus snapped, whispering bitterly. Sirius chuckled.

"Just something." He said, grinning. "Right James?"

James nodded hastily, rearranging his askew glasses.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, may I ask if you have a worthy excuse for being tardy to my class?" McGonagall asked strictly, pursing her lips to a thin, white line

"Yes we do, Professor."

"And what is it?"

"We… couldn't find our way."

"Black! The pettiest and most pathetic excuse I've ever heard from a sixth year! You _know_ these hallways. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Groaning, the rest of the Gryffindors in the class sent death glares to Sirius and James, who conveniently ignored them.

"You guys need to learn to tone down the pranks a bit." Remus advised.

"But Moony," Sirius whispered, "We weren't pranking anybody."

Remus rolled his eyes at the innocent response, getting back to taking notes, completely unaware and oblivious to what the evening had in store for him.

---

"I just love December." Sirius said cheerfully after dinner was over and the four marauders were walking back to the common room. "It's such a happy time, with snow and hot chocolate and presents during Christmas…"

"Eh, I'm not quite that fond of it. It freezes my ass onto my broomstick during quidditch." James said bitterly.

"We didn't need to know that, Prongs."

"Well, you do know anyway. Do you feel smarter?"

"No, so I'm just going to get my homework from upstairs to get smarter instead, okay?" Remus said, yawning slightly. "Okay."

James shrugged, plopping himself down onto the couch. "Hey Padfoot, up for some Exploding Snap?"

"Why not?" Sirius agreed, and dragged the armchair closer to the table.

---

Remus walked up the stairs to the dormitory, heaving a breathy sigh before collecting his homework papers – lying untouched on the sheets. Gathering his books in his arms, Remus noticed a small folded piece of paper with a Honeydukes chocolate bar lying on top of it.

Gasping, Remus hurriedly put his books down – it was _chocolate_ after all – and reached the bar of candy greedily. Homework forgotten, he climbed onto the sheets and nibbled away at the entire piece of chocolate – savoring each bite slowly – before he finally remembered the neatly folded note as well. An infrequent glint of curiosity shone in Remus' eyes for a moment before he grabbed the piece of paper and read it to himself.

_Dear Remus,_

_It's December 1__st__, so what does this mean? It's advents time. Look forward to getting something everyday. You have a sweet personality, so you need a sweet treat. Enjoy the chocolate, sugar._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Blinking twice and rereading the note, Remus felt himself gaping. What sort of person would go through the trouble to do this for him? As much as he felt doubt in the promise of receiving a mysterious present every single day, his mouth watered at the thought of luscious chocolate after every dinner until Christmas. Grinning silently to himself, he folded up the note in his pocket, threw away the candy wrapper and walking down the stairs all smiles.

"Hey Moony," James said, "finished your homework?"

"Haven't started it."

Then where are your books?"

"Upstairs, under my bed, stacked atop one another."

"…aren't you going to work?" Sirius inquired.

"My homework can wait," Remus said, his smile still immovable. "It's not due tomorrow anyway. Up for some sneaking into the kitchens?"

James raised his eyebrows. "Sneaking into the kitchens? What's gotten into you, Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I'm just in a good mood."

The four of them clambered out the portrait hole, Peter in lead as he was obviously hungry again. Sirius grinned at Remus' merry and positive behavior, sharing a knowing glance with James before they skipped off to the kitchens.

---

Remus was wolfing down his food at dinner the next day. No one ever got him gifts like this before – it was an exciting first for him. Firsts always made his stomach lurch in anxiety, and this was one of the firsts that felt good. This kind of treatment was something that he thought popular and notorious people got, not nobody-werewolves that were rather small for their age and were constantly ill in the hospital wing. Who was his secret admirer?

"God, Remus, are you _that_ hungry?" James asked him at dinner with wide eyes, watching as his friend shoveled hurried forkfuls of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

It took a while for Remus to swallow before he spoke, blushing slightly. "No, I'm just… I dunno, anxious."

"For what?"

"Um… homework? I have a fun project to get started on." Remus lied lamely, sighing.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "What project is it?"

"Uh," Remus said blankly.

A smile started sneaking up on Sirius' features. "There's no project!! What is it, Moony, are you meeting some girl behind a suit of armor after dinner?"

Remus flushed crimson. "No!" he squeaked, and hastily began eating again.

Remus wasn't quite sure why he wasn't telling his friends about his torrents of gifts to come and his secret admirer. Perhaps because they wouldn't understand his eagerness about it, or the fact that he wasn't used to having people voluntarily choosing him over someone else. Sirius got all of the girls, James did too, but Remus wasn't chosen that often.

---

The homework lie had certainly worn out – probably by the sheer lameness of it. Remus hastily excused himself to the bathroom when they all returned from dinner, rushing up the stairs and yanking open the curtains on his bed.

While there wasn't chocolate as Remus had expected, there certainly was another handwritten note and a still warm bottle of butterbeer. Smiling in ecstasy, Remus opened the bottle and took a long swallow from it. Warmth immediately spread through his throat and stomach.

_Dear Remus,_

_Winter is cold and snow is starting to fall, and the perfect remedy for hypothermia is something nice and warm to heat up everyone's mouths. This bottle of butterbeer should heat you up in no time, not that you're not already smoking. ;)_

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Remus felt himself blushing at the last line, his cheeks tinged pink. He wasn't even that sure if it was from the handwritten love note or the hot butterbeer.

It was then that Sirius opened the door to the dormitory, calling Remus' name.

"Moony?" he yelled. "Moony, are you up here?"

Remus rapidly closed his bottle of butterbeer and stuffed it underneath his bed with the note.

"I'm right here, Padfoot." He announced, stepping out from the curtains of his bed. "Were you looking for me?"

Sirius nodded, flashing a toothy grin. "C'mon, Remus, it's snowing!" Reaching forward, he grabbed the hands of the werewolf before racing down the stairs.

---

Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus all rushed outside after they coated themselves with mittens and scarves. Snowball fights quickly ensued, before almost all of the boys were soaked with icy snow. Remus was the first one to back out as James started using his wand to levitate snowballs onto people's faces with lightning speed. Peter was knocked onto his back several times, and Sirius was hit twice before he expertly dodged almost every single snowball. Breathless and panting, Sirius joined Remus who was sitting by the frozen lake.

"Hey," he said, smiling warmly, "you look cold."

"I'm not," Remus said, oblivious to the shudders that coursed through his body.

Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around the other boy and pulled him closer. Their body warmth spread at the sheer touch of their clothing.

"Hey," Sirius said again, "so how are the holidays going for you? Is the Christmas Crush starting to get to you too?"

Remus laughed quietly. Behind him, he could hear James and Peter packing a snowman together. "Christmas Crush?"

"Yeah. It usually infects everyone around the holidays."

"Well… I dunno."

Sirius smiled slyly, poking his friend in the stomach. "You do like someone!! Who is it??"

Remus sighed, flushing slightly from the urging of the question and the bitter wind sweeping across his face. "I don't know who it is."

"C'mon, stop being all nervous about telling me!"

"No, honestly!" Remus said, chuckling. "I don't know who it is. This… anonymous person is sending stuff and… well… it's pretty sweet, that's all."

Sirius couldn't hide his small twitch of a smile before he wrapped Remus further into his warming embrace.

---

Remus decided to be patient on the night of December third and wait until the time he would normally go to bed to see the gift awaiting him dutifully him on the sheets. When all of the other boys had already gone to bed and turned off their lights, Remus sneaked over to his trunk to grab his wand and light it.

"_Lumos_." He whispered quietly, tiptoeing over to his bed and trying to stifle his strong light in his pajama shirt until he got to the bed. Finally, when he was under the sheets and had closed the curtains, he revealed his wand again to illuminate a humongous, engorged snowflake floating over his bed.

Remus gasped and had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from yelling in shock. The snowflake was about the size of his upper body, obviously enlarged with an Engorgement Charm. Also, Remus noticed that the snowflake wasn't melting either, but the bluish glow around it meant the anonymous sender had placed a cooling charm on it to keep from melting.

Remus was fascinated by the intricate detail actually visible to him. He resisted licking at the edge of the large, icy snowflake as he normally loved the catch snow on his tongue. However, he admired it for a few more moments before he read his note quietly.

_Dear Remus,_

_So I caught you a snowflake! It was hell trying to catch one, as when they're first collected they're oh so tiny and delicate. If I get hypothermia I can just blame it on the giant snowflake. _

_I'm missing you, even if I see you everyday. _

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Remus, as much as he adored the snowflake along with the multiple other presents, couldn't help feeling uneasy about the person who was sending it. What if it was a female? Remus had already established that he wasn't straight, but only to himself and his fellow Marauders. What if it was Snape? Or Malfoy? Or even worse – someone like Bertha Jorkins who was the biggest gossip in the school.

Feeling slightly nauseous, Remus put away the note and flicked off his wand.

"Goodnight, Moony."

"Huh?" Remus murmured, unaware of the fact that other boys in the dormitory were still awake.

"It's me, Sirius. Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh. Well, goodnight, Padfoot."

And Remus went to sleep with the last thought of his mind consisting of Bertha Jorkins almost tumbling him over under the mistletoe, holding love notes for Remus for the rest of December in her chubby fingers.

---

It started bothering Remus about who and what his secret admirer really was. Was the person a he or a she? What did they look like? What house were they in? Remus had so many questions, but no answers at all. They were all out of his reach.

They were halfway through lunch when Peter burst into ramblings about how he forgot to write the essay for History of Magic, something Sirius and James had sloppily finished the other night. Remus kindly offered Peter to copy off of his, which earned him the right to finish off the bacon instead of Peter taking it all first.

"Thank god you're letting me borrow yours," Peter breathed, sighing in relief, "I forgot my essay entirely. Where's yours?"

"On my bed." Remus responded, only processing what he said moments after. With wide eyes, Remus saw that Peter was already racing out of the Great Hall. What if his secret admirer had already dropped off his daily treats? Heart pumping in his chest, Remus ran after Peter, praying to get to his bed first.

But of course, the other boy had had a long head start. By the time Remus burst into the dormitory Peter was pouring over the new note with wide eyes.

"Peter!" Remus yelled, lunging forward, ready to wrestle the love note out of Peter's hands. "Hand it over now!"

But Peter had already finished. "You have a secret admirer??" he asked disbelievingly, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Heatedly, Remus snatched the note out of Peter's fingers.

"Yes," he mumbled, "now take the essay and go."

Hurriedly, Peter stumbled out of the dormitory, leaving Remus flushing embarrassingly on his bed. However, he no longer had an appetite and was already at his bed anyway, so he unfurled his note after making sure that his curtains were securely closed.

_Dear Remus,_

_I've been watching you write notes in class. I love the way you're so fully concentrated on the Professor, no matter how boring they are, and whatever they're saying as if your life depends on it. I think it's just adorable how much you value your education._

_But with all of that scribbling away, surely your quills are getting dull, no? I hope you will find these new ones to good use._

_So have you figured me out yet or I am still the Mystery Man?_

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Mystery_ Man_. Remus heaved a sigh of relief. It wasn't some giggly girl who wore layers of lipstick, _or_ Bertha Jorkins for that matter. As if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, Remus peeked up over the top of the note to see a collection of five quills, all large, tall quills that came from the expensive stores. They were all gorgeous pieces, intricately beautiful and as long as his forearm.

When Remus walked down the dormitory steps, Peter was finishing copying Remus' essay. Awkwardly, he handed it back to his friend.

"So… when did they start sending you stuff?"

"What? Oh." Remus replied uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, since the beginning of December."

"Do you know who it is?"

Remus snorted. "I wish. All I know is that they're a guy and that they like me."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I think I know who it is!"

"Who?"

But just then, Sirius and James walked into the common room, smiling foolishly and staring at the two boys on the couches.

"What's up? What are you talking about?" Sirius inquired curiously.

"Who Remus' Mystery Man is!"

James burst into laughter, exchanging a small glance with Sirius, before Sirius jumped over the armchair and landed straight onto its thick cushions. "I wanna help!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"So who do you think it is?"

"Snivellus," he replied sardonically, snickering. "Without a doubt!"

"He was kidding, Peter." Remus cleared up to the wide-eyed blond boy.

---

Remus had been so wrapped up in his Advent Gifts that he hadn't realized that December fifth was the day of his transformation. Thoroughly disheartened, Sirius decided to sneak him out to the kitchens to fruitlessly cheer him up – without avail.

"We'll be there for your transformation. You don't have to be worried." Sirius soothed him sympathetically, rubbing considerately at Remus' palm.

"I'm… not worried about that," Remus said, stirring at his tea moodily. "I just realized that even with this secret admirer, I have no chance with them."

"Moony…" Sirius started supportively, but Remus cut him off.

"Yes, this Mystery Man may like me now, but _nobody_ can love a monster. If they find out who and _what_ I am, they surely won't be interested anymore. Tonight's transformation just reminded me of that."

"Moony, come here." Sirius began softly, and pulled Remus' chair closer to his. Abandoning his own tea, Sirius wound an arm around his friend's waist and pulled him closer. Remus put his head on Sirius' shoulder, tawny hair spilling over his shirt. "Just because you might be a little… different… shouldn't make anybody like you less or more. If anybody lets your lycanthropy get in the way of having a great, worthwhile relationship with a great guy like you, then they're not worth your time. If that does happen, you tell them to report straight to _me_."

Remus chuckled dryly, wiping his eyes on Sirius' shirt.

"Hey," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' chin gently and lifting his face so they're eyes were on the same level. "Trust me."

Then Sirius kissed Remus tenderly on the forehead, hugging his shoulders protectively.

Remus buried his face into Sirius' shoulder again, and after what seemed like years of just staying like that, he pulled away. "I… I should go get ready for this evening. It's going to get dark soon."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah." Just as Remus was about to start walking away, he grabbed the other boy's hand tightly. "Hey, you all right now?" Remus nodded carefully and continued walking away. Sirius held onto Remus' fingers as long as he could until the werewolf was completely out of reach.

---

Remus walked back into his dorm broodingly. Checking his watch, he knew that the moon would rise soon. He needed a pick-me-up, and what was better than a gift from his Mystery Man?

The first smile he had worn that day flickered across his face as he drew the curtains to his bed. On the bed sheets was splayed a beautiful dark blue cloak – one from a terribly expensive brand. Remus gaped. His Mystery Man was obviously _not_ cheap.

Picking up the cloak, his fingers grazed over the silky material before he unfurled the note next to his pillow.

_Dear Remus,_

_You deserve something nice for yourself. I knew if I would have just put a few galleons on your bed, you never would have bought yourself a nice new cloak, so I did it for you. Besides, just giving you money wouldn't be personal, now would it? Enjoy the cloak and wear it._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Remus smiled at the gesture. He couldn't wait to wear his new cloak after his transformation. He carried it over to his trunk as though he was holding his soul on a plate, and folded it with the greatest precision he could muster before he hid it in his trunk. Then, with a glance outside, he realized that it was already getting dark.

He stepped away from his trunk, only to realize that Sirius was hovering in the doorway.

"It's getting dark," the black-haired boy observed. "thought I'd collect you."

---

When Remus woke up on the morning of December sixth, he couldn't feel his limbs anymore. Giving a strangled moan, Remus pried his eyes open and looked down to see layers of thick blankets covering his multiple bandages – blood already seeping through. Remus had gotten used to seeing blood, but even still with all of his experience with wounds and injuries, he cringed whenever he saw the crimson liquid.

Remus barely even remembered the night before. But before he could even begin to wrack his brain, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over. "Ah! You're awake," she thrust an array of potions into his hands, "drink. And don't even _think_ of eating all of your treats afterwards."

Remus stared at the nurse blankly. "Treats…?" he repeated.

"Yes," Pomfrey confirmed. "Look to your left, Mr. Lupin, and you'll understand. Your friends seemed to have found the need to pile your bedside full of sugar." She tutted disapprovingly.

Remus gaped, staring over. His enter bedside table was full of sweets of all shapes and sizes. But one thing that particularly caught Remus' eyes was a small note with a bowl of Christmas pudding resting innocently on top of it. Potions forgotten, Remus reached for the note and read it quietly to himself.

_Dear Remus,_

_I realized that you were sick yesterday. I feel terribly sorry for whatever pain you went through. You did miss Christmas pudding during dessert, something that I would have craved for myself last night. So I saved some for you. How do you feel about having spicy, cinnamonny pudding for breakfast?_

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Remus smiled. _Pudding for breakfast?_ He made sure that Madam Pomfrey was in her office before he devoured his pudding. The sour and bitter-tasting potions followed.

Next thing he knew, there was rapid knocking on the door and Madam Pomfrey was rushing to answer it. Three male voices floated through the crack of the door to Remus' bed. The werewolf smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but he's just not well enough to see you."

"I'm fine!" Remus shouted hastily, and the nurse sent him a look.

"You can come in here for five minutes, but no more!" She opened the doors wider, causing the three marauders to dash over to Remus' bed.

"Feeling better?" Sirius questioned sweetly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Definitely. Just a bit… numb. I've already had my potions though, so it shouldn't take long for me to get back to normal again." Remus smiled up at his friends.

Sirius gave him an odd look, before examining the empty bowl at his bedside table.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep his grin discreet.

"Oh… um… Christmas pudding from last night's dinner."

"But Moony, you weren't at dinner last night."

"Uh – Mystery Man got it for me." Remus said, blushing furiously. James smirked.

"Sweet." He commented, readjusting his glasses. "Now how did you like my food?"

"Food?" Pomfrey piped up shrilly, bustling up over to Remus' bed. "Which one of you brought him food? Didn't you already bring him enough treats??"

"We didn't bring him anything." Peter said, defensiveless. "Umm… I guess we'll see you at lunch then or something?"

"I hope so." Remus responded, and before he could say anything more, Sirius kissed his hair tenderly before hopping off with James and Peter.

---

On December seventh Remus had recuperated and was out of the hospital. It was then that the gamekeepers hauled in a colossal Christmas tree, setting it up at the Great Hall. Watching all of the teachers decorate it was a rather hilarious pastime, especially as McGonagall tripped over the cord of lights and let out a very unprofessional scream.

"So Moony, what do you think Mystery Man is getting you today??" James asked suggestively to Remus. Remus shrugged, but thought nonetheless about the question.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "how much stuff can you sneak out of Hogsmeade?"

"He could be getting you a new cloak." Peter suggested, who was playing chess with Sirius.

"He already got me a cloak, Peter."

"What?? When??" James asked, whipping his head around so fast Remus swore he heard several loud cracks.

"Um… the other day. It's really quite nice."

"Can I see it?"

"If you're _gentle_." Remus warned. "It's in my trunk."

James scurried up the stairs to come down with the silky, navy blue article of clothing. "Wow." He commented breathlessly, caressing the sleeve of the cloak. "This looks _expensive_."

Sirius and Peter looked up from they're chess game. Peter immediately started fawning over the admirable cloak, rushing over to feel it himself.

"Ooh, Remus, can I try it on?" he asked, obviously not owning something quite so expensive himself before.

Remus hesitated. "Only if you're careful." He said reluctantly, and watched as Peter place it over his shoulders cautiously.

"Why haven't you worn this thing before?" Sirius asked, abandoning the chess game as well to join Remus on the couch. Remus shrugged.

"I… don't want to ruin it."

"C'mon! It's a cloak, and it's meant to be worn!"

Peter took off the cloak again, handing it back to Remus. "Well, if he's not getting you a cloak, what is he getting you??"

"I don't know. I guess I should check."

The three boys ushered Remus up the stairs, who stumbled up them ungracefully in hidden eagerness.

As Remus pulled back his curtains, on his sheets lay another note and a large mistletoe. Smiling, he picked up the greenery and examined it. It truly was one of those perfect mistletoes always showing up in books, fantasies, or movies. In real life, mistletoes usually fell apart, were plastic, or had unbelievable odor.

_Dear Remus,_

_How to use this mistletoe? You tell me. Do whatever you want with it, attract the girls and boys you can with this. Mistletoes are magic at Christmastime. And you know what? If you put it over my head, I promise that I'll kiss you until the sun comes up. So try something new, and put that mistletoe everywhere. Spread some Christmas cheer or some hilarity in the hallways._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

---

At ten in the morning on December eighth, McGonagall taped a notice for a Hogsmeade visit on December ninth and tenth on the Portrait Hole. The four marauders all examined it in the morning after McGonagall left.

"Hmm, I think I might ask Evans." James murmured contemplatively. "Do you think she might say yes? Christmas spirit and all?"

Remus shook his head, turning to Sirius, who was wearing an immovable, foolish grin. "What are you smiling about?" Remus asked his black-haired friend. "Going to ask some pretty girl who you haven't asked out yet?"

James snorted. "As if there is one."

Sirius smacked James' playfully over the head before turning to Remus. "Nah," he said. "I think I'm going a bit more low-key this Christmas," he raked a hand through his hair, sighing. "Why? You jealous?"

Remus couldn't help as his cheeks tinged rosy pink. "No. I was just curious."

Sirius swung an arm around the werewolf's shoulders. "Of course you were." He said, chuckling.

---

That same day after dinner, Remus sneaked up to the dormitory while everyone else was still talking noisily in the common room about the latest couple or in some cases – the hardest pop quiz today. He ignored the raging conversation as he slipped up the steps and opened his curtains. On his pillow lay a small, intricate card. On the front was a beautifully lit snowy scene outside in the moonlight – no words – but inside was a message for Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_I am inviting you to the Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. I'll look forward to seeing you at Madam Puddifoot's at noon, the table by the window. Don't you even dare bring your money; I'll pay for everything. Hope you can come!_

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Something fluttered in Remus' stomach – something he could only describe as a skydiving sensation. Anxious, excited, nervous, but at the same time – incredibly nauseous. Halfway between wanting to run to the bathroom to vomit in the toilet and halfway ready to jump up and down in ecstasy, Remus put away his card and raced down the stairs to tell James, Sirius, and Peter.

---

The next morning on December ninth, Remus had almost forgotten about his date later on in the day. First waking up, his head was aching and his mouth was dry, but it wasn't until Sirius shook him awake alerting him about the snowflakes falling outside the dormitory window, that reality thundered in and Remus shot up in bed.

"Moony,_ Moony,_ come on, it's snowing again!!"

Remus shook Sirius off of his arm, getting up slowly. "Padfoot, I think I'm going to throw up. Today is the first date of my life and I have no idea what I'm doing."

Sirius smiled goofily. "Oh. Well, I can help you with that. I've been on plenty of dates," he said. "I can fix you up until you're one hell of a sexy guy." Sirius said huskily, winking.

"Oh." Remus said awkwardly. "Um. All right. Well, I need to be out of here by eleven, because it'll take some time to get to walk to Madame Puddifoot's."

"Well, then we'll get started right away."

---

Remus was sitting on the toilet seat patiently as Sirius played with his hair fondly, twirling it around his finger deftly.

"Hmm… well, we could style it."

"Hell no! You even come at me with hairspray and I'm out of here!" Remus protested firmly.

"Okay, okay, it was just an option… how about the messy, rugged look then?"

"What? No. I don't want to look sloppy."

"Sloppy can be sexy." Sirius commented.

"Not in my book. Can't we go classy? Or elegant?"

Sirius laughed loudly. "God, Moony, you're not going to a fancy restaurant and then dancing! Stop acting like a girl and be a man."

"Hey! I am not acting like a girl!"

Sirius sighed. "Look, I'm just saying that if you show up in dress robes and eyeliner he's going to be revolted 'cause he's just wearing sweats and a shirt."

"First of all, I wouldn't be leaving here with _eyeliner_, and second of all, it's too bloody cold to be walking around a snowy village like Hogsmeade with just sweats and a shirt."

Sirius sighed again, slumping against the counter. "Be cooperative, Remus. I'm just trying to say that not all dates are romantic and meaningful."

"Psshh, not for you they aren't." Remus condescended.

"Can we move on?" Sirius asked heatedly, putting his hands on his hips crossly. "All right then. If you don't want to go rugged, how about sensual?"

"I'm not a _stripper_, Sirius."

"You wouldn't have to _strip_!"

"Okay, fine, I'm not an underwear model." Remus replaced sternly.

"Fine! Don't be sensual and sophisticated. How about just casual and comfy?"

"I don't want to look like a rag!"

"Comfy doesn't mean dirty, it means nonchalant and maybe a bit sloppy." Sirius retorted.

"Isn't that the same thing as messy and rugged?"

"No, because this isn't as sexy."

Remus sighed, dropping his head down to his chest tiredly. "Can't we go for the simple look?"

Sirius was silent for a moment, comb still armed in his hand. "So… you just want to go as Remus Lupin?"

"Yes please."

"All right then."

---

In the end, Remus had his hair combed down to a smooth, silky feeling unlike his usual mop of hair. As the werewolf sat patiently on his bed, Sirius was rifling and rummaging through Remus' trunk of clothes.

"Why don't you wear you're new cloak?" Sirius suggested, holding up the navy silk. "It'll look gorgeous on you."

"Well… I don't want it to drag in the snow…"

"C'mon, Moony, you want to look good for this date, right?" Sirius asked, leaning on the trunk lid. Remus nodded. "Then wear the bloody cloak!" he tossed Remus the clothes before he kept on rifling through the trunk for a suitable shirt.

---

All of the school was running throughout a snowy Hogsmeade by eleven, which was when the four Marauders all ventured out into the village. Peter was the first to separate for the group, vanishing into the post office to send off some letters to his relatives. Then James jumped off into Zonkos. Sirius would have come along if it wouldn't have been for the fact that Remus was shaking in nervousness about meeting his Mystery Man. He offered to come along with the werewolf, who accepted the proposal gladly.

"So, where is Mystery Man meeting you anyway?" Sirius asked, rubbing his gloved hands together for warmth.

"Oh. Um, Madame Puddifoot's." Remus responded, flushing. The familiar, nauseous feeling lurched through his stomach before Sirius replied.

"Madame Puddifoot's?" he repeated, bursting out in laughter. "What a poof!"

Remus shoved Sirius' arm reproachfully. "Come on, Sirius!"

"Fine, fine, maybe he's just the _feminine_ type…"

The two of them had reached, the frilly and cramped shop by the next few steps they took. Sirius opened the door for Remus, who gratefully ducked in into the warm pub.

"So where are you meeting him?"

"Table by the window." Remus repeated, more to himself than Sirius. The two of them squeezed over to the said table, awkwardly scanning the people around them.

"You know… you don't have to wait with me." Remus said uneasily, constantly checking out the window with paranoia.

"Oh, it's fine. I'll wait until he gets here." Smiling, Sirius pointed over to the booth in the corner. "Look! Lucius is here!"

As Remus looked over, sure enough, Lucius Malfoy was sitting awkwardly on the stool by the back of the shop, trying to hide his face from view.

"Hey," Sirius whispered. "What if _he's_ your Mystery Man?"

Remus made a face. "Well, then he's a lot softer than he looks. Do you think he's actually the Mystery Man?"

As if on cue, Narcissa Black waltzed into the room, looking a bit like a confident goddess, before she placed herself onto Lucius' lap and promptly began kissing him.

"Yeah, so much for that idea." Sirius said dryly. He looked over, only to see Remus staring obsessively out the windows up and down the snow-laden streets.

"Remus." Sirius called out. "_Remus_."

"Huh, what?"

"Remus, you need to learn to relax, okay? You're not meeting the Minister, you're just meeting Mystery Man." Sirius said coolly.

"Yes!" Remus said nervously. "This might be the only chance I have to ever be with someone!"

"Rubbish." Sirius said doubtfully, leaning back in his chair.

Just then, Madam Puddifoot waddled over, playing with her shiny black bun of hair. "Hullo, dears, what can I get you?" she asked smilingly.

"Oh, um, that's okay–" Remus said awkwardly.

"That's all right, Moony, we'll just get some coffee or something to drink until he arrives, okay?" Sirius said, and turned to Madam Puddifoot. "Two hot cocoas, please, with foam and cinnamon and chocolate shavings."

"Come on, Sirius, you don't have to do this – besides, Mystery Man will be here soon too and–"

"Chill, Moony." Sirius said calmly. "Just let's warm up with some hot cocoa, all right?"

Remus sighed, fidgeting with his hands. "Fine."

"So before you look out the window _again_, why don't we talk about stuff to make you relax?"

"Um… what do you want to talk about?" Remus asked.

"How about Christmas gifts? Have you already gotten mine?"

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea what to get you, honestly. What do you want?" he inquired curiously.

Sirius shrugged. "Um… I dunno."

"So have you gotten my gift yet?"

"Sort of." Sirius answered tentatively.

Before Remus could question what Sirius had meant, Madam Puddifoot slipped back over to their table holding a pink tray. She deposited two cups of steamy hot cocoa, something Sirius inhaled with a smile.

"Mmm… smells amazing. Doesn't it, Moony?"

Madam Puddifoot smiled at their reaction. "I'm glad you too will enjoy it. So how long have you two been together?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, before Remus began stuttering uncontrollably. "W-We're not – I mean, uh, we're not involved – I, actually, um–"

Madam Puddifoot blushed scarlet, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oh! Well, I thought… um… anyway, enjoy the drinks…" awkwardly, she scurried away to hastily serve other customers.

"How could she think that we're together!" Remus hissed, about to sip away at his hot cocoa. Sirius put a hand on Remus' wrist to stop him.

"Don't drink yet," he warned. "It's too hot." He removed his hand from Remus' wrist, turning to stir his own drink. "Just stir for a bit."

Remus nodded, doing as he was told.

"I guess she just thinks we look cute together." Sirius said, answering Remus' earlier question. "We do, you have to admit it."

"Come on, Sirius. What if Mystery Man would have heard you?"

"Then he would think that I'm in love with you, not the other way around." Sirius said, smiling.

---

Mystery Man never did show up at Madam Puddifoot's that day, except that Remus and Sirius ended up having a great time at the shop instead. They talked and laughed about everything they had forgotten about recently until Sirius checked his watch and alerted Remus that it was almost four in the afternoon.

"Well, looks like Mystery Man didn't come… think he forgot?" Sirius had said.

"I… don't know." Remus had replied, sighing.

Then the two of them walked back to Hogwarts, where James and Peter had already gathered.

"Hey," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hand. "Don't sulk. Mystery Man is probably still a great guy."

Remus sighed. "Probably just some shirt-lifting bastard." He said, kicking at a rock.

Sirius squeezed the werewolf's hand. "We all still love you." he said encouragingly, hugging Remus' body closer to him.

"Thanks, Padfoot."

---

On December tenth, Remus was expecting there to be no more gifts. It had been a game, a setup. By the time he was down for breakfast, James and Peter were inquiring him about the date from December ninth.

"Hey Moony," James called out, "what happened yesterday at Hogsmeade?"

"Oh… um… Mystery Man didn't show up. Sirius and I just talked the whole time."

"I see. You guys came back pretty late." James observed, shrugging. "Feeling okay about the whole 'ditching' thing?"

Remus sighed. "I guess. I just didn't think that Mystery Man would end up being one of those perverts."

Sirius joined in. "But… what if he's like… a sex god?"

Remus gave out a bark of laughter. "Then he probably has whores and sluts following him around anyway."

"Yes, and he chose _you_!" Sirius said, smiling. "You have to feel special."

"Nah, I would only be another fling."

Sirius shrugged. "All right, what if he would be a geeky nerd with argyle vests and horned rimmed glasses?"

Remus laughed. "Better than the sex god."

"Really??"

"Yeah. At least he cares about me."

"Oh, Moony, you're such a sappy hopeless romantic." Sirius said fondly, smiling.

"Okay," James suggested, joining in. "What if he was a Slytherin who thought he was destined to be evil and join Voldemort and only your everlasting love could save him from this wicked fate that his parents are expecting himself to fulfill??"

Remus' eyes widened. "Then he's a bloody creep! No thank you!"

"What if he was one of your best friends?" Peter piped in.

There was silence at the breakfast table, before Remus began laughing, cutting into his eggs. "As if that'll _ever_ happen, Wormtail. We're too good of friends to ever think about each other that way."

James and Sirius exchanged a helpless glance.

---

When Remus got prepared for sleep that night, he was completely blown away when he found a dutiful note and thick, heavy novel lying on his bed. Picking up the book, he found it a novel that he had been craving to read for months now but didn't have the money to buy. Smiling at the gift, he flipped through the fresh pages.

_Dear Remus,_

_I do say that you read too much but you shouldn't be depriving yourself of things you want, even if they are big and musty books. Read it in your spare time. When will you ever learn, my dear Remus, that you deserve things too? _

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

So Anonymous wasn't done with him yet. Remus didn't know what to say, do, or think. He crumpled up the note in his hand, but still put it underneath his bed along with the rest of the notes.

But all Remus knew right now, was that he had one mission.

To find out who Anonymous was, and what the hell he wanted from Remus.

---

The next morning, Remus marked off December tenth from his calendar and stared stonily at the eleventh. He still had plenty of gifts waiting to come from Anonymous, if Mystery Man would stick to his word and keep on sending his presents. But however, ever since he had never shown up at Madam Puddifoot's, Remus' trust in him had wavered immensely.

Sighing, Remus continued brushing his teeth. Spitting the foamy mess into the sink, Remus stared at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't particularly attractive – at least not to himself – there were ugly scars riddled on his skin, two prominent ones splayed across his face, he had messy tawny hair, and wolfish amber eyes that certainly didn't make him seem more human. He wasn't fit like Sirius, he wasn't slightly muscular like James – he was just average. He was slim and small for his age, but it certainly wasn't a manly slim. Remus sighed pathetically at his image, wondering secretly in his mind why Mystery Man was chasing after him. There had to be something besides his looks, monthly illnesses, and shy personality.

Just then, Sirius walked into the bathroom, whistling cheerfully. His hair was still sloppy from sleep, but Remus couldn't deny that he was still as attractive as he was in the day. Remus turned to face him.

"Sirius," he said, "am I attractive?"

Sirius looked rather taken aback by the question. "Of course you are! You're very sexy."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Padfoot. I have hundreds of scars, my hair is a mess, and unhealthily skinny."

Sirius smiled encouragingly. "I don't think you realize, but these scars you have are a mark of courage. They make you look tough. And your hair, I love how rugged it is. And you are _not_ small for your age, but what you are is overly critical of yourself."

"I don't think so." Remus said, shaking his head. "I' really confused about what Mystery Man sees in me."

Sirius grabbed a comb, brushing down his hair. "He sees _you_, Remus. He sees you for what you are."

"Oh no."

---

_Dear Remus,_

_It's December eleventh! We're almost halfway through with our little gift-giving game! So instead of giving you something you can use, I gave you a memory. It took a hell of a time to do this, but you're definitely worth it. I made a snowman replica of you, and as much as I would have loved to bring that inside the school, I took a picture of it instead. It was lots of fun to play in the snow, so maybe next time you should join me. _

_Love,_

Anonymous 

Remus picked up a small photograph of 'Remus-snowman'. With a carrot nose, top hat, and charcoal mouth, it was mainly original except for the personal touches. It had amber candy pieces for the eyes, a Gryffindor scarf, and a book cradled in the twig arm. Remus smiled at the replica. So was this how Mystery Man saw him as?

---

"Do you think Mystery Man loves you?" James asked during lunch the next day, munching noisily on his sandwich.

Remus shook his head. "Definitely not."

Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, making a face. "Why? He's going through a lot of trouble for you just to spread some holiday cheer… and he's spending a lot of money."

"Sounds a bit like something you could do." Remus observed, pointing his fork at Sirius. "Your family has lots of money and you really are romantic inside."

Sirius shrugged cheekily. "Maybe I am."

"Well, if he is rich, then it surely isn't that big of a feat to buy lots of stuff. Maybe this is how Mystery Man gets all of his dates. He just buys them into a relationship."

"Nobody would do that to you! They know you wouldn't fall into a relationship just for money." Sirius said.

"Oh well. But then still, _why_ is Mystery Man going through all this time, money, and effort?"

"Because he _loves you_." Sirius pointed out fixedly.

"I'm not quite so sure."

"Why not?" the black-haired boy asked critically, "Is it maybe because you are falling in love with him and you're afraid he's just playing with you?"

"I dunno." Remus said, and when he saw Sirius give him a raised eyebrow, he hastily added: "At least I don't think I'm falling in love with him."

Sirius smiled with satisfaction. "You _are_ falling in love with him. Aww, Moony."

Remus blushed.

---

The only thing that was coursing through Remus' mind all day long was Sirius' words at lunch that afternoon. _Because he loves you. You are falling in love with him._

By dinnertime, it had driven the young werewolf insane. After a quick helping of dessert, he raced up the dormitory stairs to open his gift for December twelve.

As promised, on the sheets was a pair of hand-knit blue mittens. _What a lot of work_, Remus thought, picking up the perfectly made mittens.

"Wow." He breathed, as he noticed the intricate pattern of snowflakes stitched onto the palm of the mittens.

_Dear Remus,_

_Make sure to keep yourself warm! I promise these mittens will do just that. They have a warming charm placed permanently on them, so you'll never have freezing fingers again in Winter! And yes, before you ask, I did make them myself for you. Homemade is much nicer than store bought. _

_I think I'm falling in love with you, Remus._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

"See? I told you that he loves you."

Remus whipped around to see Sirius reading over his shoulder.

"I – how did you…?"

"How did I know?" Sirius asked, shrugging with a smirk. "I just know these things. Mystery Man is obviously smitten with you. I knew that from the beginning."

---

By December thirteenth, Remus had decided to try out his new mistletoe in the hallways. Mystery Man said that if Remus used it, he would promise him a kiss. So, feeling braver then he should, Remus held the mistletoe above his head in the hallway inconspicuously. If Mystery Man stared at him as much as he said he did, he would notice him holding a familiar piece of greenery above his head.

Sirius was the first to notice. He smiled at the mistletoe before he gave Remus a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sirius,_ what_ are you doing?" Remus asked embarrassingly, flushing pink.

Sirius smiled innocently. "You're holding a mistletoe over your head," he explained. "so I kissed you."

"What would Mystery Man think if he would have seen you?"

"_Would have_ are the keys words here, Moony."

---

Mystery Man never did seem to give him a kiss that day. Feeling thoroughly disheartened, Remus slumped to his bed that day. If Mystery Man really did love him, why was he hiding it like he was?

He wasn't as excited as he normally would be when he found his daily note and present lying on his bed. It was an album, and as Remus flipped through it, he noticed that this mainly consisted of himself and his fellow marauders. He was hoping that Mystery Man was maybe somewhere on the pages, perhaps hidden in the back or in the background of the pictures, but all that really as in the memorable album were pictures of Sirius, James, Peter, and him.

_Dear Remus,_

_Hope you enjoy the album! I always like to reminisce what has happened in the past few years… time just flies by, doesn't it? Well, here's just a little piece of history for you to keep in your hands. Pictures are just precious, aren't they? I can't imagine how Muggles go without the pictures moving._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

---

"So Mystery Man is just getting more and more mysterious, you say?" Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!! He gave me an album of pictures, but it only includes me, you, James, and Peter." Remus said, shaking his head in confusion.

"Hmm… well, it was an album for _you_. It was right for him to include your friends. And besides, it would be wrong for him to reveal himself when it's only the thirteenth."

"But today is already the fourteenth." Remus said, pouting. "When will I find out who he is?"

"Probably Christmas or something."

"Grr." Remus protested, burying his head in his hands. "Does he know how crazy he drives me?"

Sirius patted the tawny-haired boy on the back. "Probably, Remus. And he probably loves watching you squirm."

"Well, look, if you're so anxious about finding out who he is, why don't we go upstairs and check what if left you for today?" James suggested, shrugging.

Remus raised his head from his arms. "All right. Sure. You think he'll say who he is in the note??"

James laughed. "Definitely not."

---

_Dear Remus,_

_Everyone needs to embrace they're inner child!! So here you go, enjoy playing with a stuffed animal. Who ever said there was an age limit on playing with fake animals that are stuffed with cotton and who-knows-what? _

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

"He got you a stuffed animal?" James repeated blankly, staring. "A bloody_ stuffed animal_?"

Remus nodded faintly, as James held a fluffy, brown dog in his hands.

"Hey, Remus, it has your eyes!" Peter pointed out. Remus snatched the fluffed dog from James' hands and stared at it. It surely did look like Remus' eyes. Actually, it's entire appearance looked like Remus. It had brown, tawny fur, amber eyes, and resembled a wolf slightly. Remus hastily told himself it was a dog, but couldn't ignore the lurching feeling in his stomach any longer.

Remus felt sick.

Did Mystery Man know that he was a werewolf?? Because if he did, he obviously didn't have a very harsh opinion against it. Actually, he didn't have an opinion for it _at all. _

Swallowing, Remus stared at his friends. "Do you think Mystery Man knows that I'm a werewolf?"

The three boys exchanged glances. "Why should he know?"

"Because he sent me a bloody _dog_ that looks like me."

Sirius snorted, taking the stuffed animal from Remus. "Oh come on, Remus! This doesn't look like you!"

"Yes it does!" Remus retorted. "Same eyes, same hair, same fact that we're both in the canine family."

Sirius shook his head. "Moony," he said slowly, "this is a _stuffed animal_. It has no heart. It feels no emotions. It is mute. You, on the other hand, are not a stuffed animal. Mystery Man sent you a gift, that's all there is to it."

Remus furrowed his eyebrows contemplatively, putting away the note and the stuffed animal. "I'm not so sure."

---

"I bet ten sickles that today Mystery Man gets Remus flowers."

"Flowers?" James repeated mockingly. "Fine then, it's your money, Wormtail." He slapped a galleon onto the table. "I bet a galleon that Remus gets nothing."

Sirius smiled mischievously. "Both of you should put your money back in your pockets. I bet that Mystery Man gets Remus home-baked cookies."

"For how much money?" James asked quizzically.

"Five galleons."

Peter gaped. "Five galleons??! You must be pretty sure about that."

"I am." Sirius said confidently.

As if on cue, Remus walked down the dormitory stairs, holding a plate stacked with double-fudge chocolate cookies that each were the size of his hands. The boys in the common room could almost see the greediness in Remus' eyes as he walked down the stairs, ogling the cookies.

"Look at this!" he called out, drawing attention to the folded note in his other hand.

"Sirius, you were right!" Peter said disbelievingly. Sirius smirked.

"What can I say?" he said, and shoveled the money on the table towards him. "Sorry boys, but I'm always going to win this bet."

Remus placed the cookies on the coffee table, swatting Peter's hands away when the blond-haired boy reached for them hungrily.

"Look what he said! _Dear Remus, enjoy the cookies, it took hours to make them but they're extra chocolately just for you! Yum, yum, and make sure to share! Love, Anonymous_." Remus said, reading off of the note. "I've been craving this type of cookie for _weeks_, and know I just happen to have it for my advents gift on the fifteenth!"

Sirius smiled. "Mystery Man knows everything."

"That's kind of creepy, Padfoot." James piped in, grabbing for a cookie.

---

"I'm starting to think that Mystery Man is stalking me." Remus confessed to Sirius the day after. "He knows where I go, who I hang out with, and what I do all the time!"

"I wouldn't call that stalking, I would call that… love."

"Well, then the guy's a freak." Remus said firmly.

"Come on, Moony! We made the Marauder's Map. We know what people do, where they go, and who they hang out with too!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "That's different. And besides, when did I ever say that we're _not_ freaks?"

Sirius laughed. "Look, Mystery Man is just dedicated, that's all."

"I hope so."

"Trust me, Mystery Man is probably just as normal as you are with just a bit of… attachments."

Remus laughed. "I guess so."

"How about we go inside and look at your new gift for December sixteenth?"

The tawny-haired boy sighed. "All right. Not as if I have anything better to do."

"That's the spirit!"

---

"Oh my god, how cute! A stocking full of Zonkos products!!" Sirius raved, fawning over a large, red stocking lying on Remus' bed which was stuffed with pranking materials. "I like Mystery Man!! He's into having fun."

"Uh-oh…" Remus said, shaking his head at the stocking. "It's like I'm _fishing_ for trouble. Not like I don't have enough pranksters in my life."

Sirius punched Remus playfully in the arm. "Come on, it's a neat idea. What does the note say?"

Remus unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Remus,_

_Life is too short not to prank some helpless Slytherins to the moon and back, right? That's all I'm going to say on the matter!_

_You look gorgeous in your new cloak, sweet._

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

"I'm starting to like this guy." Sirius said positively, smiling widely. "Ooh, nose-biting teacups!"

---

On December seventeenth, Remus awoke with a yawn. Looking through his curtains, he saw Sirius showing James the stocking stuffed with Zonkos products.

"Sirius!" Remus shouted. "What are you doing? Stop sharing all of my stuff!"

James smiled. "I like Mystery Man, Remus. He seems like a fun guy."

Remus rolled his eyes, snatching the stocking from James' hands.

"Leave my stuff_ alone_, and get dressed, would you?" Remus chastised, and watched as James scowled at him before he stalked downstairs.

---

It was later on at lunch when James ran into the Great Hall, noticeably late for lunch as most of the students trickled in a few minutes late and he was dashing in fifteen minutes after lunch had started.

"Lily said yes!" James shouted, screaming out and jumping onto the bench at the table. The dishes on the tabletop clanked dangerously as Remus' fork fell off of the table.

"She said yes to what, Prongs?" Sirius asked, drinking from his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"What do you think?? She said yes to a bloody _date_ with me!!" James punched the air with his fist. "I think I'm going to explode."

"I see that, I – oh my god, James, are you crying?" Sirius asked incredulously, his knife falling to the table with a clank.

"No. It is raining on my face." James said stubbornly, looking blankly ahead with a goofy grin painted over his face. "I am the luckiest guy on the planet."

"Hmm, we'll see when she dumps you, eh?" Sirius said, grinning.

---

_Dear Remus,_

_I realize that I already got you chocolate, but who can ever have enough chocolate? Enjoy the mountainous heap!_

_Love,_

_Anonymous_

Remus peered over his note, seeing what looked like a small bank vault full of chocolate on his bed sheets. A look of pure insanity flickered over his face before he greedily snatched up two chocolate bars at a time and devoured at them both.

Mystery Man was right. You could never have too much chocolate.

---

Several more days passed with more and more notes and gifts, some of them consisting of food and clothing, while some of them were simply nonsensical gadgets that were fun to look at for a little while. It wasn't until the night of Christmas Eve that Remus realized he would be greatly missing the daily gifts from his Anonymous. Would he ever find out who Anonymous was?

Maybe one more gift, maybe one more note, and then Christmas would be over and what would Remus have? An assortment of trinkets that reminded him of the infamous Unknown.

Remus shut the novel that Mystery Man had given him on the night of December tenth. Moodily, he traipsed up the dormitory stairs to retrieve his second to last gift.

On the bed sheets was only a note, no gift, no present.

_Dear Remus,_

_Tomorrow I will have a surprise for you. You'll finally find out who I am and what I want from you, and I can already tell you, it's something you won't be expecting. I had so much fun preparing and giving you gifts this last month, and especially watching your reaction. You deserve having surprises and Anonymouses just as much as anyone else does. Maybe by the end of this you've realized that you really are attractive, sweet, likeable, and one of the best guys in the universe. _

_I do love you, Remus Lupin._

_Always yours,_

_Anonymous (but not for long!)_

Remus felt something flutter in his stomach as he read the note over and over._ You've realized that you really are attractive, sweet, likable, and one of the best guys in the universe_. Smiling slightly to himself, Remus noticed that his fingers were shaking on the note he was holding. Tomorrow, on Christmas day, Mystery Man would finally reveal himself.

And Remus was pretty sure that with everything he had received and gone through this month, he loved Mystery Man as well, with as little as he knew about him.

He pranced down the steps to the common room to continue reading his book, but he didn't get very far. It was either his anxiety or his tiredness, because not long after, Remus had fallen asleep in a gentle slumber on the couch.

---

When he awoke on December twenty-fifth, Remus was shaking. One more gift and maybe a clue to who Mystery Man was should be awaiting him on his bed. Remus ran up the stairs, and yanked open the curtains, to find Sirius lying on his sheets – fully dressed and reading a textbook casually.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Mystery Man left a gift for me here!"

Sirius looked up from the book nonchalantly, smiling. "I am the gift."

"I – what?" Remus replied.

"I'm the gift."

"But – but then – _you're_ the Mystery Man?" Remus repeated blankly, his mind numb. Sirius Black, his best friend and roommate for seven years, was the romantic and oh-so-sweet Anonymous? Surely this couldn't be. It was just another prank.

"One could say so. But you might as well just call me Sirius now, no?"

Remus' eyes widened, his throat dry and his voice missing. His brain and mouth seemed to have been left downstairs in the common room. _Sirius_ was Anonymous? Sirius had gone through all of that trouble for him?

"But – no – this can't be?"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, putting away the book. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm in love with you?"

The words did a double take on Remus. He remembered reading them yesterday, but then_ Mystery Man _had written them. Not Sirius. Remus had even told himself that he was in love with Mystery Man yesterday. Not Sirius. Remus was _not_ in love with Sirius; his best friend.

"But what about–"

But before he could come up with some sort of excuse, Sirius pulled Remus down onto him, kissing him roughly on the lips. His tongue flickered over Remus' mouth, causing the other boy to moan hungrily. Sirius pulled away, smiling tenderly.

"I am the Mystery Man, Remus. I sent you all that stuff. You thought Mystery Man didn't show up for the date at Madam Puddifoot's, but who was with you that whole afternoon? You thought that Mystery Man had sent you an album of only you and your friends. I sent you an album of us. You thought that Mystery Man hadn't kissed you under the mistletoe. I did. I've wanted you for a long time now, Moony, and I love you."

Remus gaped, breathless and panting. "But – but you couldn't love me–"

"Why not, Remus?" Sirius asked. "I've told you that I think you're gorgeous, you're sweet, and you're sexy. I couldn't ask for anything more. Now about you shut up and kiss me?"

Remus nodded faintly. Sirius was his Mystery Man, his Anonymous, the guy who he thought he knew nothing about. The guy he had fallen in love with had been in his dormitory the entire time.

"I love you too." Remus said, and reached up to kiss Sirius soundly on the lips, tangling his fingers into Sirius' black locks.

Sirius smiled, pulling away slightly. "Merry Christmas, Moony."


End file.
